Venganza en la Madriguera
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: La guerra terminó y Ron terminó con Hermione, ahora ella ha convertido su amor en odio y todo lo que desea es VENGANZA


-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondo a Harry, pero no, no estoy bien, estoy furiosa, triste, decepcionada…me siento ridícula, fea, traicionada…estaba tan segura de que Ron sentía algo por mí, creí sentirlo en su mirada, pero qué absurdo, es un idiota, lo he visto con Lavender, están juntos, son inseparablemente asquerosos. Siento rabia al verlos besarse. Celos… los celos y la envidia me recorren, quiero que él sufra, quiero que él sienta este dolor, quiero venganza.

¿Qué si ya lo pensé bien? ¡Claro que no! La furia no me deja pensar, así que miro a Harry a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, por un momento creo que lo haré. Pienso que mi venganza sería perfecta; pero me detengo a tiempo…no. Harry es mi amigo, mi hermano, está enamorado de mi mejor amiga…no, ¿para qué hacer miserable a tanta gente?

-Entonces, ¿segura quieres ir a casa de los Weasly?- me pregunta

-Sí hombre, estoy segura, no soy una niña- le digo con tono tranquilo, como si dijera: "no es para tanto", aunque sí lo es.

La Madriguera sigue siendo un lugar acogedor, a veces Molly tiene ataques de angustia, es comprensible, perder un hijo no es cualquier cosa. Todos hemos cambiado, maduramos y aún así las idioteces de Ron me hacen sentir como la adolescente amargada e ingenua que antes fui… quizá lo sigo siendo, por eso quiero vengarme, el anhelo de venganza no tiene que ver con la madurez, menos cuando quieres vengarte de quien tanto amaste, entonces el sentimiento te corroe y te ciega… no hay más.

Estoy ciega y no sé qué locura cometeré.

Harry toca la puerta, George sale feliz a recibirnos, me mira y exclama:

-¡Hermione! ¡Estás como para comerte!...¡wow!, ¿ esos son rellenos?

Su broma es un poco pesada, pero me hace reír, después de todo ese tipo de cumplido es lo más que puedo esperar del buen amigo George; a decir verdad creo que exageré un poco con el vestido que llevo, es azul marino, demasiado corto y con la espalda descubierta, pienso que con esto haré ver a Ron de lo que se pierde…qué patética soy.

-George, basta, no seas vulgar. Le dice Ginny, tan dulce como siempre, me abraza, muy efusiva y luego me mira a los ojos.

-Has llorado… a mí no me engañas- me dice en secreto, mis ojos se empiezan a inundar de lágrimas y Ginny me lleva a un rincón para que nadie lo note.

-Tanquila amiga, mi hermano es un imbécil, no sabe lo que pierde…no llores, es mi hermano, pero sinceramente es un neardental.

Sonrío nuevamente, ya he llorado bastante y creo que ya estoy mejor, pero de pronto escucho una risa que me es familiar.

-¿Está Ron con ella aquí?- Le pregunto a Ginny, ella frunce los labios; se siente mal, pero no tiene la culpa. Veo a Ron bajando las escaleras con Lavender, tomados de la mano, riendo como retrasados. En el último escalón se besan apasionadamente, puedo ver sus lenguas frotándose una a la otra.

Respiro profundo, estoy a punto de sacar mi varita, apuntar a ambos y lanzar un "avada kedavra"…"Tranquila", pienso, "¿de qué sirve una muerte inmediata?, haz que sufra, que realmente duela".

Miro a Harry acercarse a Ginny, los dos se abrazan…y son tan dulces que me dan asco, qué tonta soy…los envidio, quisiera tener lo que ellos tienen, pero en esos momentos lo único que tengo dentro de mí es odio.

La cena es reconfortante, reímos mucho recordando viejos tiempos; todos han llevado pareja, incluso George llevó a Angelina, están viviendo juntos en Londres y hacen una pareja muy tierna, ella no para de reír con sus bromas…el estómago se me revuelve … demonios, me siento como el puto dibujito de "forever alone".

Lavender es ruidosa y metiche como siempre…a pesar de que la salvé no ha cambiado conmigo, sólo duró una semana su simpatía hacia mí, así como una semana duró Ron manoseándome y besándome después de la guerra, hasta que yo no soporté más y decidí hacer lo que tanto me pedía, yo lo deseaba y lo amaba; después de hacerlo él no volvió a tocarme, y sin darme siquiera las gracias (gracias por darme tu inútil virginidad, por lo menos), días después ya estaba con Lavender.

Algunos hombres se sienten amenazados cuando su pareja es superior a ellos y créanlo o no, soy tan superior en mi sexualidad como en mi intelecto. Supongo que soy tan insufriblemente cachonda que asusté a Ron.

Lavender me mira desafiante, como diciendo: "no te metas con mi Won Won" . ASCO.

Mientras soporto las ganas de vomitar, siento sobre mí una mirada distinta, es demasiado intensa, así que volteo al lugar donde emana esa fuerza: es Arthur Weasly, me está mirando con demasiada insistencia, cuidándose de que Molly no lo note; su mirada es penetrante y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa que me hace estremecer, jamás creí que Arthur pudiera sonreírme de esa manera y pienso: ahí está mi venganza.

Discretamente respondo las miradas de Arthur, bebo un poco de vino y lo saboreo lamiendo lentamente mis labios mientras lo miro. Todos en la mesa conversan y comen sin percatarse de nada, Arthur y yo nos seducimos uno al otro durante la velada, sus gestos de seducción son los de un Casanova, ¿quién lo diría?

La sobremesa se alarga hasta la madrugada. George y Angelina, se despiden y se van a su departamento en Londres; Harry y Ginny se escabullen para "conversar" en la habitación de Ginny (Molly adora tanto a Harry que se hace de la vista gorda :P ); Molly hace un encantamiento para que los platos se levanten y se laven solos.

-Bien Hermione, hora de dormir- me dice

-Uhmm, quisiera leer un poco el libro que traje, está bastante interesante.

-Oh querida, tú siempre con tus libros- me dice Molly muy indulgente, después de todo soy parte del "golden trio" y nos dejan hacer lo que nos plazca, con toda modestia, somos héroes. Por eso Ron pudo embriagarse esta noche y llevarse a Lavender a su cuarto, desde hace rato que no se escuchan sus risotadas, sólo oigo dos ronquidos diferentes, pero igual de intensos y molestos. ASCO TOTAL.

Arthur se sienta junto a la chimenea, no ha dejado de mirarme, pero finge estar muy interesado con un el "iPad2" que le regaló Harry; Molly sólo suspira y se despide dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente. También eso me da envidia, "love is in the air", pero no para mí.

Me siento en un sillón frente a Arthur, abro mi libro "Las partículas elementales" y comienzo a leer un pasaje de sexo explícito (abundan en este libro); el calor de la chimenea me da escalofríos, siento que mis pezones se endurecen, mi imaginación vuela y la escena del libro me parece tan intensa que mis pupilas se dilatan, muerdo mis labios de forma inconsciente y mi respiración se acelera un poco.

-¿Está muy interesante tu libro?- me pregunta Arthur sacándome del trance.

Esta es mi oportunidad.

-Es…bastante explícito en algunos capítulos… - le digo a Arthur respirando profundo.

-¿Explícito?... ¿en qué parte?

-¡Pues…en todas partes!- le digo a Arthur sonriendo, fingiendo sentir un poco de pena- por ejemplo en este capítulo uno de los protagonistas está en una especie de retiro espiritual, él es un cuarentón un poco amargado, está en el campamento fisgoneando a las mujeres…bueno, más bien fisgonea mucho a las mujeres jóvenes.

Arthur se levanta de su sitio y con calma se sienta junto a mí. Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa forma, siempre es tan paternal y en este momento se siente muy diferente.

-Bueno, es normal que a los hombres mayores les gusten las mujeres muy jóvenes…son muy deseables…su piel es tan suave y firme…- diciendo esto Arthur pasa lentamente la punta de sus dedos en mi brazo desnudo, me recorre un cosquilleo hasta la espalda con aquella caricia; nuestros rostros están muy cerca, escucho su respiración, bajo la vista y me doy cuenta de que bajo su pantalón hay una erección completa, muy tentadora, deseo palparla, después de todo, yo la provoqué, puede decirse que es MI erección.

Le digo:

-También algunas jóvenes desean un hombre mayor que ellas… sobre todo cuando ese hombre está prohibido…eso vuelve todo tan excitante- digo esto casi sin aliento.

Arthur me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia él, me besa explorando mi boca con su lengua, nuestra respiración cada vez es más intensa. Toca mis senos, lame mi lengua al mismo ritmo que acaricia y pellizca mis pezones por encima del vestido, gime muy quedo, me excita escucharlo, sus gemidos valen más que mil palabras.

Mi sexo está empapado de tanta seducción durante la cena y por la excitación de la venganza, siento que se contrae deseando sentir el sexo de Arthur. Por fin me animo y toco su erección…

-Oh, sí bonita, tócame- murmura Arthur, mientras yo aprieto su pene y lucho por liberarlo de los pantalones; por fin logro bajar el cierre, meto mi mano y descubro que el travieso señor Weasly no lleva ropa interior ("cerdo", pienso, excitada), saco su sexo que ya está lubricando y empiezo a masturbarlo mientras seguimos besándonos.

Arthur hace que me recueste en el sillón, miro cómo lentamente recorre mi cuerpo, besándolo sobre el vestido, besa mis senos dejando un rastro de saliva, llega a mis caderas y me sube el vestido hasta la cintura, me besa encima de los calzones, siento su aliento cálido en mi sexo, con facilidad asombrosa arranca mis panties, separa mis labios suavemente y se hunde en mi sexo lamiéndolo y succionando despacio.

-¡Arthur!- arqueo la espalda ante tan deliciosa sensación, quiero gemir y gritar de placer, es tan exquisita la lengua de Arthur recorriéndome, se detiene en mi clítoris haciendo círculos y luego va directo a mi vagina para sorber mi humedad que ya es exagerada.

No puedo esperar, prácticamente empujo a Arthur, su verga está enrojecida por la sangre, la veo palpitar un poco cuando me pongo sobre las piernas de Arthur. Me quito el vestido, quedo sólo con las medias y el liguero, estoy a punto de poner el pene del pelirrojo dentro de mí, pero antes lo torturo (y me torturo) un poco, frotándolo en la entrada, haciéndole sentir mi lubricante, Arthur trata de pegar su cuerpo para penetrarme, pero yo me alejo levantándome un poco.

-Hermione…me estás volviendo loco…

Me siento sobre él, la verga de Arthur me penetra completamente, la dejo ahí un momento, mientras muevo mis caderas despacio en círculos, la aprieto con las paredes de mi vagina, él pone sus manos en mis nalgas, empieza a moverse arriba y abajo con fuerza, pero despacio. Me estoy retorciendo sobre él, le abro la camisa de un tirón (seguro que se ha roto un poco), acaricio mis senos mientras que él me penetra cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- pregunta entre gemidos.

-No…está…perfecto…- digo al momento que siento cómo se contrae mi vagina, liberando el orgasmo.- ¡!Oh, por Merlín!- muerdo mis puños para hacer demasiado ruido, aunque parece imposible.

Arthur se levanta conmigo en brazos (¡qué fuerte es!), me recuesta y se pone encima de mí, yo rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, escucho sus gemidos tan cerca de mi oído que me estremezco y arqueo la espalda.

-¿Te gusta esto querida?...¿y esto?...¿y esto?- cada "esto" es una penetración muy profunda, se escucha la carne de nuestros cuerpos en el vaivén del sexo.- ¿Esto?...¿así?..

-¡Sí…sí Arthur…!- otro orgasmo...Abro más las piernas al sentir que Arthur está arremetiendo con más rapidez y más fuerza, unas gotas de sudor se forman en su frente, siento su verga caliente frotándose en mi vagina…falta poco…

-¡Her-mione!- gime Arthur vaciando su semen dentro de mí, aprieto mi pelvis contra suya, todo es calor, sudor…todo es exquisito.

Estamos exhaustos, nos damos un tiempo para reponernos sobre el sillón, olvidamos dónde estamos, olvidamos que estamos desnudos, que somos unos hijos de puta por lo que hemos hecho…olvidamos que hay gente durmiendo…o más bien que _había _gente durmiendo:

-¡PAPÁ! ¡HERMIONE!

Miro hacia la entrada de la sala y ahí está: Ronald Weasly.

La venganza es dulce.


End file.
